


The New Yogscast Order

by vampireking1232



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: BBW, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireking1232/pseuds/vampireking1232
Summary: The Yogscast has a brand new member: Radders! She may be new but she know exactly what she's doing here and has very big plans to make some changes.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story came from another user here on Archive, Talon_Bell. Go check out his works as well, they're amazing and very well written.

Radders is preparing to go to the office and for her livestream with Hannah and Chrissa. "I think today is the day I should put my plan into motion." She thinks to herself while getting dressed. She wears a light blue shirt and very tight jeans that hug her big ass, which she checks out in the mirror. "Damn my ass looks good in these jeans." she vocalizes this thought to herself giving it a nice slap. She grabs her bag and heads out to her new job and with a plan of attack.


	2. The Livestream of the Century

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radders, Hannah and Chrissa are streaming when something unbelievable happens.

"Hello and welcome to the Yogscast!" Hannah announces as the stream goes live and everyone says hello. "Today we're playing Jackbox games, and we have some donation goals as well." " The first gets me in a onesie, the second get Chrissa in a onesie and the final one gets Radders in a onesie." As the stream continues and the goals are reached Hannah changes into her owl onesie and Chrissa gets into a penguin onesie. Once the final goal is reached Radders makes her way to the bathroom to change and puts on a unicorn onesie that is a size or so too small so she can't zip it all the way up and it makes her ass look even bigger than it already is. "This will be perfect." she thinks walking back to the livestream room. As she enter the other 2 girls' jaws drop and eyes go wide seeing Radders with her boobs in a lacy purple bra exposed in the unzipped onesie and her big ass swaying left and right as she walks to her chair. The chat goes wild seeing Radders' big tits, "Umm i'm not sure this is allowed on Twitch." Hannah says coming back to her senses "What's the matter Hannah? Don't like what you see?" Radders replies pushing her chest closer to Hannah making her blush.

"I mean they are very nice but, if you leave them out we'll get banned." "I bet we can get more donation with these then with this game." Gesturing to "these" as her big tits, and almost instantly donations come flooding in asking Radders to take more off much to Hannahs dismay. "I think it's an okay I Hannah." Chrissa pipes up finally after some time "We are getting more donations than ever with Radders sexy body." "Fine." Hannah sighs clearly giving up on trying. Radders removes her onesie entirely as the last donation had asked revealing her tight black panties which hugs her curves beautifully. "What do you think chat? Doesn't this deserve some more donations?" Chrissa says giving Radders' ass a good slap. "oooh Chrissa you naughty girl, you like my big ass? Why don't you give it a little kiss?" Chat explodes again and tell Chrissa to give her ass a kiss, Which she does giving a few nice kisses on each cheek. "The donations are flooding in guys, you were right." Hannah admits "Who wants to see some of more of us?" Hannah says removing her onesie showing off her black bra and matching panties, doing a little twirl to show off.

Chrissa soon follows suit showing her White bra and pink panties, as she sits back in her chair Radders gets in front of her and bends over the desk. "Keep kissing my ass baby you know you love it." She happily starts kissing this massive ass in front of her while Radders shakes her ass a bit on Chrissa's face. " Damn guys that looks really hot." Hannah says squirming in her chair getting turned on watching her friend kiss a huge ass. She starts touching her pussy, completely ignoring chat and the donations, while Radders removes her panties and says " Get your tongue in my ass, give it a taste." Chrissa hesitates but Radders grabs her head and forces it in her ass "Eat it you slut, eat my big fat ass." Hannah starts fingering her pussy watching Chrissa be smothered by Radder's fat ass. "Oh yes, smother that skinny slut with that ass baby, make her tongue you tight asshole." Some muffled sounds come from Chrissa but no one can understand her, Radders moves her onto the floor against the wall and presses her ass against her pinning it against the wall. "Can you breath back there? or are you suffocating in my big sexy ass." Chrissa mumbles something but no one cares.

Chrissa desperately tries to get this huge ass off her face but cannot, her nose is forced right against Radders tight asshole and her mouth is pressed against her pussy. "what do you think chat? Should I let her breath or smother her until she passes out?" Some of chat says to let her breath the rest say suffocate her but one person says "make her eat your ass and if she doesn't smother her more." "I like that one, Chrissa if you want to breath you'll have to pleasure my ass." "Hannah while she does that why don't you kiss my feet like a good girl." Hannah gets onto her knees and crawls over to Radders and starts kissing her feet and toes while Chrissa realizes she has no choice and starts licking Radders' ass and sticking her tongue inside her. "oohhh yes, you two are such obedient sluts. Keep worshiping my body. Suck on my toes Hannah, get them in your mouth and you," She pushes her ass back lightly banging Chrissa's head against the wall "if you want some air you better do better than that."

At this point, Lewis comes into the room "What the bloody hell is going on in here?!" yells Lewis being told people were breaking the terms of service for Twitch and Yogscast. "Radders, Hannah, Chrissa all of you out, the stream is over go home!" The girls frown and blush embarrassed, they begin gathering their things and Chrissa takes a deep breath when the ass blocking her face is moved. They all hurry out of the room, as Radders exits she notices a small bulge in Lewis's pants seeing the girls practically naked and grins slightly as she makes her way out. "Hannah we are picking this up at my place come on, you too Chrissa, I'm not done with you." Hannah agrees but Chrissa refuses until Radders grabs her throat and pins her against the wall with ease. " You are going to do everything I say when I say it, or I'll smother you to death with my fat ass is that clear?" Chrissa just gives a meek nod and follows the other two to Radders' house.


	3. The start of the BBW harem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radders continues her quest to achieve her hidden goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited continuation, I hope it was worth the wait.

The girls arrive back at Radders' house and are directed to the bedroom upstairs. As they enter, the BBW dom locks the door behind them "alright you two, strip down for your goddess." she commands in a stern voice. The skinny girls strip down to their bra and panties, both kind of embarrassed trying to cover themselves. "You two will make perfect slaves for me, now get on your knees and crawl to me." "Radders please don't make me do this." Chrissa says clearly uncomfortable. Radders walks up to her and grabs her by the throat and pulls her over to the bed, throws her onto it and plants her ass firmly on her face causing her to struggle in response. "Listen you skinny slut, you are gonna service my body when I tell you to, and if you refuse you will be punished. Take a look Hannah, this is what will happen if you disobey me." Chrissa is desperately trying to get some air but the ass on her face is just too big, she begins to feel light headed and her pussy feels hot. "Get over here you blonde whore kiss my ass while I smother Chrissa with it." Hannah quickly moves behind Radders and begins kissing her fat ass while Chrissa is completely smothered. Chrissa moves her hands to her pussy and starts playing with her clit and Radders quickly slaps her hands away "I didn't say you could pleasure yourself, you're being punished."

Radders gets up and removes her pants and panties and sits back on Chrissa's face "lick my asshole bitch, just a heads up it's pretty hot out so it's pretty sweaty." she presses her sweaty asshole against Chrissa nose with all her weight, causing Chrissa to struggle a bit but again she starts to get slightly tuned on and starts licking Radders asshole. Hannah starts kissing her ass again making Radders moan as her ass is worshiped by the 2 skinny sluts. "Mmm yes, you're starting to learn your places now. You're nothing more than slaves to my fat ass." Chrissa pushes her tongue into Radders' ass causing her to moan and arch her back, pushing her ass down onto Chrissa's tongue. Radder's feels herself about to cum but quickly stands up, not ready to end just yet. She goes into her closet and puts on a sizable strap-on about 7 inches long. The blue haired beauty grabs Hannah by her hair and forces her onto the strap on "suck my cock you blonde slut, get it ready for your tight pussy."

Hannah gags on the massive cock invading her throat while Chrissa plays with her pussy, watching Hannah get fucked like a sex doll. "fuck her hard mistress, make her choke on that big cock." Chrissa moans fingering her pussy. Tears run down Hannah's face as she's facefucked by her new mistress, and she's suddenly thrown towards Chrissa's pussy, Radder's comes up behind her and pushes her cock into Hannah's tight pussy. "Oh fuck, mistress your cock is so big, fuck me hard." Hannah moans before having her face forced into Chrissa pussy "Eat this sluts pussy while i pound your slutty cunt." Doing as she's told the skinny blonde quickly begins lapping at the brunettes pussy, Chrissa runs her hands through Hannah's hair pulling her closer making her push her tongue into her pussy. Radders pounds Hannah's tight pussy, holding her head in Chrissa's pussy "fuck me mistress, ruin my cunt with your big cock." Hannah moans into Chrissa's pussy. Radder's pulls out of Hannah "I'm finished with the blonde, it's your turn you dark haired slut." Chrissa moves into doggy and wiggles her ass at her mistress "fuck my pussy please mistress."

Radders pushes her cock into Chrissa's asshole causing her to cry out and whimper. "mistress please not in my ass, it's too big." Radders grabs a handful of Chrissa's hair and yanks it "i will use any of your holes i want, now shut up and take it." slamming her cock balls deep upon finishing the sentence making Chrissa yelp in surprise. Hannah moves up behind Radders and begins licking her ass and prodding it with her tongue, "my good little sluts you have become perfect slaves." She pulls out of Chrissa and removes the strap on, "I have one more person to bring to the party he will complete this harem of mine." Both the girls have the same thought "he?".


	4. The New Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radders' plan has been working perfectly, now she has but one more before her plan is fully complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for taking so long, had a lot of trouble trying to work out an ending for this one.

Radders and the girls arrive at the home of Lewis Brindley late in the evening, walking to the door and ringing the bell the Yogscast founder answers to see the blue haired beauty and the other two girls standing on his front step. "Radders? What are you doing here at this hour and why did you bring Hannah and Chrissa?" Lewis asks very confused "I wanted to talk about the livestream and my behavior during it." Lewis nods and invites her, Hannah and Chrissa inside, they sit in the living room and Lewis prepares some tea for them. Radders quickly stands and drops her robe revealing a tight black leather corset that leaves little to the imagination and matching tight leather shorts, Lewis sees that her boot actually come up to her knees. "Umm.. Rad-" He was cut off by Radders putting a hand over his mouth and climbing to straddle his lap. "I think it's time for a regime change Mr. Brindley, a new queen is in town and I will make you say yes." She removes her hand and presses her chest into his face, covering it completely with her huge breasts.

Lewis tries and fails to struggle free of the BBW doms grip, and muffles something into her tits. She climbs off and pushes him onto his back and sits on his face smothering him completely "Me and my perfect ass are gonna make you our slave and you will serve your new queen just like the other girls." Lewis' cock twitches in his pants as he's suffocated by the planet sized ass eclipses his view. "Now please your queen." Lewis unconsciously begins kissing her ass prompting Radders to let out a small moan. Hannah and Chrissa move over to Lewis and pull his pants off freeing his 8" cock "Wow Hannah, I can't believe you left a man with a cock like that." Radders comments. Hannah starts sucking Lewis's cock while Chrissa works on his balls, Radders rolls her hips on Lewis's face as he sticks his tongue into Radder's huge ass. "That's a good boy, eat that ass good and I just might let you cum."

Hannah takes her lips off the cock and says "Chrissa, I think you should hop on his dick." Just as Chrissa is about to move Radders speaks up "No, you're gonna ride him Hannah. I'm sure he's missed the feeling of your pussy." "But Radders I-" Hannah starts but Radders interrupts "That's an order!" Hannah does as she's told and straddles Lewis's cock and slowly lowers herself onto it moaning as it enters her pussy. Lewis moans into Radder's ass as he feels the warm wet pussy slides up and down on his cock. He pulls Radders' cheeks apart to get his tongue deeper into her ass. "Wow, he was the easiest one to break. Men are pathetic." Radders bounces her ass on his face. Hannah continues riding Lewis as Chrissa moves from licking his balls to licking Hannah's asshole "Oh Chrissa your tongue feels amazing, now I see why Radders liked it so much."

Hannah continues bouncing on Lewis' cock when Radders hears his moaning get louder and louder "Oh do you wanna cum Lewis? Tell me who runs this company?" He says something but it's muffled into her ass "Oops, my bad." She leans forward so he can speak "Tell us again, who runs the Yogscast?" "You do Radders, it's yours anything you want just please let me cum!" Radders laughs "Like i said before Men are easy to break, I guess you can cum." Hannah is about to get off his cock when Radders stops her "No no, you gonna cum inside you" "What? Radders it's not safe, he'll get me pregnant." Radders looks at her with a scowl and says "Fine" She gets off Lewis and pulls Hannah with her and forces Hannah on all fours "Lewis, shove it up her fat little ass" Lewis quickly obeys but Hannah panics "Wait no! not my ass please!" he doesn't listen and quickly buries his entire cock in her tight asshole causing her to cry out in pain. It doesn't take long for Lewis to finish with an ass as tight as Hannah's and he blows his spunk deep inside her asshole before falling back onto the couch. 

"Let's go girls we're done here. Now everyone in the office will do as I say and worship me and my body" Radders says as they leave Lewis to fall asleep on his couch, still dazed from what's just happened.


End file.
